To Save a Soul and a Society
by FMA Al Lover
Summary: The search is on:not only for the Philosopher Stone, but for the soul of one of the most dangerous men in history. Nico and Percy set out to retrieve it, along with Ed, Al and Daniela OC . *Percy X Nico* Alphonse X OC FMA Modern twist
1. Chapter 1

'_What a wonderful feeling. Nothing to do for a couple of weeks…just relax in my hometown of New York…damn-it I'm bored as hell!' _Percy threw his body back against his mattress and covered his face with his aquatic blue pillow. He sighed deeply; Percy's ADD began to kick in as his thoughts wondered from Camp Half Blood- to his closest friends ,Grover and Annabeth, for some random reason, Nico Di Angelo. Last summer Percy had grown closer toward Nico, not only in their friendship; but in something else…something Percy couldn't put his finger on. Anyway, Percy's mind was now switching over to what his mother was doing in the kitchen.

Percy threw his pillow over to the head of the bed, and quickly left his room and went into the kitchen. Percy's mom immediately noticed her son presence. "Percy! Just in time, I want you to taste my new recipe for my frosting on this cake." She smiled at her son and handed him a spoon with homemade, blue dyed cake frosting.  
>Percy's mouth watered some as he watched the frosting approach his lips; he stuffed the whole spoon within his mouth and grinned. "It's delicious mom!"<p>

His mother grinned, "good, at first I thought I added too much of my secret ingredient." She winked at Percy, Percy smiled, "you can never put too much of that in the recipe. Um..mom…"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I maybe have a guest over?"

"Sure. Do their parents know they're going to stay over?"

"Yeah." Percy cringed at his own answer.

"Then that it's ok, they can come over. So who is coming over? Is it Annabeth?"

"No, it's someone you haven't met before. He and I recently became close friends."

"Oh, so this person in a he?"

"Yup, his name is Nico." Percy got another half spoon of icing, he was grinning from ear to ear.

Percy's mom cocked an eyebrow, she couldn't tell if her son was grinning because he got more icing or because he was talking about this Nico child. She chuckled and made a mental note to keep an eye on Percy's body language when he was around Nico, Percy had only acted this way one other time, when he had a huge crush on Annabeth.

But unfortunately, when Percy confronted his feeling toward her she told him bad news about how she loved him as a brother. This happened last summer, right after Percy's junior year of high school. Right now it was Percy's senior year of high school; since he is one of the oldest on the Camp now, he, Annabeth, Grover, and other campers around their age levels have been appointed as head campers or councilors.

Percy headed up to his bedroom; he grabbed his cell phone and searched though his contacts. He panned down to Nico and stared to type:

**Percy:** Hey are you there?

**Nico: **Yeah. Y?

**Percy:** I was wondering, do you wanna come over? I can go get you.

**Nico:** Sure. My dad's a little pissed now, I just wanna get out of his hair.

**Percy:** Kk. I'll be over—

**Nico:** I'll shadow travel to the Starbucks near Central Park.

**Percy:** Kk.I'll be over in a couple of minutes.

**Nico:** Kk.

Percy stuffed his phone into his jean pocket and grabbed his jack, he headed down stairs, "Hey mom can I borrow the car? I'm going to go pick up Nico.

"Sure, just don't stay out too late and be careful." She smiled at her son and tossed the keys at him. Percy caught them in id air and smiled. "Thanks." He was out the door within two minutes.

"Envy, have you found new test subjects we can use?" A sweet seducing voice purred from within the shadows. Envy cocked his head to the direction where the voice originated. Envy grinned, dark green strands of hair brushed against his cheek, "Take a look for yourself, I have a feeling Father will be very pleased." A woman came forth out of the shadows and looked over Envy's shoulder. She wore a skintight black dress that had an extremely low cut neck line and knee high boots with a three-inch heel. Her hair tumbled down her back and stopped at the small of her back. It was wavy and tinted black. He smile was curt and sexy and her lips had a cover of black lipstick. Her name was Lust. She was quite beautiful and she was quite smart as well. Next to her a short chubby man waddled next to her. He was baled, had a pudgy squished nose, and was dressed from head to toe in black. He followed her around like a puppy. His name was Gluttony.

Lust grinned, "good job Envy. These humans look quite interesting."

"Do you know what is even better? These kids are only half human."

Lust cocked and eyebrow. Envy's grin widened, "These kids are half human, half gods."

Lust eyes widened, "How interesting."

Envy returned his attention back to the kids who were playing, the kids were sword fighting, battling one on one combat, and just hanging about talking, laughing, and having a good time; just like any other kids would if they went to camp.

"Lust, can I eat them?" Gluttony asked tugging at Lust's dress, as if he was three years old.

Lust looked down at him and grinned, "Not just yet Gluttony, we're going to need them to create something. But when the time comes, I shall tell you who you can eat."

Gluttony grinned, "Okay!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nico looked around the Starbucks in search of Percy; he saw no one and decided to grab something to drink. He shifted his backpack and got in line. 'I guess I'll grab something to drink."

Nico ordered his favorite beverage, a shaken ice tea ( green tea) with lemonade. He took a seat by the window and searched through his phone. He was reading his conversation he had with Percy. A soft smile was hiding behind his deep brown eyes. A bell chimed as a group of people walked in. Nico's eyes shifted from his phone to the people.

At the door stood a young man with honey colored hair, his bangs were brushing his face and a thick braid rolled down his broad shoulders. He wore a crimson coat and black clothing, his boots squeaked as he walked forward. Behind him stood what looked to be a suit of armor. It stood at Nico's guess of seven feet tall, the suit was covered in protective spikes and scratches and dints to show it had been through a lot. Nico looked closer to the armor and saw the person who was hiding behind the armor had gentle eyes.

Behind the suite a girl stood, she looked to be around seventeen years of age. She was long black hair that cascaded down her back and halted at her waist. She had out grown bangs that swept over her eyes and sometimes brushed her right cheek. Her eyes were round and soft; they were dark brown that looked almost black, very similar to Nico's eyes. She wore a navy blue jacket, a sea green shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse. She looked over at Nico and smiled. Nico looked away embarrassed of being caught examining her.

Nico navigated away from the conversation he was reading and switched to another application in his Android phone. He could hear voices of what he thought were the group of people who had walked in. They sounded like they were fussing over the menu and what if it's possible to prepare coffee so many ways.

"What the hell is a Frappuccino?" Nico shifted his eyes over to the group, the blond boy pointed at the menu. He looked totally lost.

"Beats me. What is an Espresso?" the suit of armor shrugged and looked at the girl, she sighed and looked down in defeat. This coffee shop is more confusing than alchemy books. Forget it; I'm just ordering that shaken ice tea with lemonade. It's the only thing I understand on the menu." She growled and walked toward the counter. Nico looked away and took a sip of his drink. _'Alchemy? What century are these people from?'_

Nico's cell phone buzzed and chimed his text tone. Nico looked at the incoming message:

**Percy: **I'm here. Come out.

**Nico:** Kk.

Nico stuffed his phone in his pocket and picket up his backpack from the table. He gave the group one last look and left the Starbucks. Spotting Percy's car, Nico approached the parked vehicle and opened the door. He slid into the passenger's seat and closed the door. "Hey, long time no see. How have you been?"

Percy smiled and leaned toward Nico, he placed his hand on top of Nico's and leaned in the glass toward himself. Percy took a big gulp and smiled, "Yum, this is good."

Nico flashed Percy a frown, "Hey don't drink it all. I'm the one who paid for it."

Percy laughed and sped away from the curb. "When we get to my place my mom wants to meet you." Nico took another sip of the tea and stared out the passenger's side window. "Okay." He yawned, tossing his head to the side, removing wild bangs away from his eyes. Nico laid his head on the cool glass; he began to drift off to sleep until Percy went over a speed bump too fast and bounced the car. Nico banged his head on the glass and shifted his whole body over to lay his head on Percy's shoulder. "Crap!" Nico sprang up in his seat and looked over at Percy.

Percy kept his eyes on the road and glanced over at Nico a couple of times, "Sorry for that. I misjudged the bump. Are you okay?"

Nico nodded silently and closed his eyes again as he laid back against the glass.

The rest of the ride was smooth.

"So…how is the lemonade?" Edward and Alphonse leaned in to stare at the beverage.

"Stop staring at me like that. It's kinda creepy!" She poked Edward in the forehead.

"Come on Dan! I wanna know!"

"Yeah Ella, please tell us." Alphonse laughed. The girl who Edward called "Dan" and Alphonse called "Ella" smiled the two brothers and took a sip of her tea; her true name was Daniela. Within seconds, her eyes sparkled with complete joy. "Oh dear Lord, this tea is amazing!"

Edward grabbed the tea from Daniela, "Let me taste that." He took a sip and stared at his brother. "Amazing, this is good!"

Alphonse smiled at the two, he laughed at how silly they were acting. Daniela looked at Edward and swiped the tea away from his hands. "Mine…" she guarded it and hid behind Alphonse. Edward leaped toward the counter and ordered his own. Within a couple of minutes, Edward was satisfied. "Holy crap this stuff is good." He grinned deeply.

"Brother, we need to go get a room for the night. It's getting late." Alphonse pointed at a wall clock that read 9:15 P.M. Edward nodded and approached the counter, "Excuse me do you know where the nearest lodging area is?"

Edward talked to the employee, Alphonse and Daniela talked, Alphonse stared at Daniela and smiled as much as his suit of armor would allow him. He could feel his hands shaking, and his head was spinning. Daniela was blushing at every word Alphonse said. They were not talking about anything too serious, but being around his made her heart flutter and a blush blossom upon her cheek.

Edward thanked the clerk and approached Alphonse and Daniela, "guys, I know where we're going to stay for the night." He grinned at the two and grabbed his suitcase. Daniela and Alphonse smiled and followed Edward out into the crisp New York night.


	3. Chapter 3

The screeching breaks echoed through the night as the car Percy and Nico was in came to a slow halt in front of Percy's apartment. Percy placed the car in park and set the parking break. He looked over at the clock, 11:15 PM. Percy yawned, he looked at Nico and chuckled softly. Nico had fallen asleep again and he was leaning against the window, his head was angled down a light blush was present upon his pale cheeks.

Percy leaned in to examine Nico; he never could look at Nico this long. Once Nico caught Percy staring at him and was almost slapped when Nico was yelling at Percy for staring at him but Percy was in a daze and didn't even hear Nico yelling. Percy smiled; he looked away to text his mom about their arrival. Nico mumbled something under his breath. He took a deep breath and began to slip off the headrest. Percy looked over at his sleeping passenger "oh" Percy quickly removed his seatbelt and leaned in to catch Nico with his shoulder. He smiled and continued to text.

Nico sighed in his sleep and cuddled closer to his comfortable 'pillow'. Percy felt chills run up his spine as Nico sighed. _'Damn, why do I like being this close to him? Nico hates me, well I think he still might, I'm not to entirely sure. But…I wonder what he would do if he woke up and found himself laying on me?'_ Percy laid his head gently on top of Nico and closed his eyes, just for a brief second.

Percy's cell phone vibrated, he read the message and slipped the phone back into his pocket. _'It's time to wake him up.'_ Percy brushed some strands of hair out of Nico eyes, "Nico we're here it's time to wake up." Percy pulled his hand away as Nico's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Percy. His cheeks blossomed a deeper shade of red. He pulled away from Percy and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry about that." Nico averted his eyes from Percy. He picked his backpack from the floorboard and ran his fingers through his hair.

Percy grabbed his keys from the incision, "Don't be sorry. I didn't mind you laying on me." He got out of the car, leaving Nico blushing deeper than ever, to frozen to move. His heart was pounding within his chest_. 'Damit! Heart calm down, I-I can't let Percy see me like this. If he suspects anything, he will hate me for sure. Then I won't, of sure, have any friends!'_

"Nico are you coming inside?" Percy questioned as he opened Nico's door.

Nico got out of the car quickly and calmed himself down. "Yeah, I just thought I dropped something." _'Yeah like my dignity!'_

"Did you find what you were looking for," Percy asked.

"Yeah, I found it." Nico smiled at Percy to reassure his answer.

Percy turned around and led Nico into the apartment. Nico sighed, _'I'm so glad I was able to find a person like you Percy.'_

"Finally after looking for two hours we finally found a hotel that's decent and has a reasonable price!" Edward lead the way into the small hotel room. He placed his suit case down and threw himself onto the bed.

"I call shower first!" Daniela announced layer her suitcase on the other bed, she quickly pulled out what she needed and headed straight for the shower.

Alphonse took a seat on the bed Edward was laying on. "Tonight was a pretty good night wasn't it brother?"Alphonse sighed happily.

Edward sat up and looked at his Alphonse, something was a little off about his brother. "Al do you want to explain?"

"Explain what?" Alphonse looked at his brother.

"You seemed like you've been going off in daydreams lately. Are you ok?"

"Yeah! It's just…well lately I've been getting these feeling."

"About what? What kind of feelings?"

Alphonse looked back at the bathroom door.

Edward got it eminently. "You love Daniela!" he shouted.

Alphonse covered Edward's mouth, "Shhh! Brother! What the heck brother! Are you trying to get us thrown out of here?"

Edward pulled Alphonse's hands off his mouth and laughed. He rolled over on the mattress from laughing so hard. Alphonse turned away from Edward, his hands were trembling from anger and from embarrassment.

Edward finally calmed down and sat up, "Alphonse I'm sorry for laughing, I wasn't laughing at you. Just the thought my younger brother is in love for the first time."

Alphonse looked back at Edward, "whenever I'm close to her, my hands shake, but I have no idea if she likes me the same way though."

Edward smiled, he punched Alphonse gently in the arm with his automail arm. "Don't worry Al in time all will fall into place."

Alphonse sighed. "I guess your right brother."

Edward grinned, "of course I am! Now just relax and let things play out."

Alphonse nodded , "right!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sirens screamed and echoed through the crisp night air in the underworld; something was terribly wrong.  
>"What the hell is going on here? What caused these alarms to go off?" Hades' voice boomed against the marble ivory marble walls.<p>

"Sir something has been stolen." A soldier saluted, he was around the age of early 30's.  
>Hades sighed and paused, he was trying to get a hold of his building rage. "Do you know what they stole?"<p>

"No sir, but we're looking into it."

Hades scratched his head, he wanted to say something but was hesitant, " have you heard anything about my son, Nico? Do you know anything about his whereabouts?"

"No sir, we still haven't been able to pin Nico's where about, right now he can be anywhere."

Hades sighed, "Thank you; and please give me any updates when they happen."

"Yes sir." The soldier left Hades to himself. _'Damit…why did I have to yell at him like that? For all I know he could be in a foreign country.' _

Hades ran his fingers though his hair and looked around; he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Damit", he disappeared into his bedroom.

Nico cleared his throat before entering Percy's home; he had no idea what was going to come next. Was he going to meet Percy's mom? Whatever was coming next, Nico wanted to be ready for anything. Percy unlocked the apartment front door and showed Nico inside.

"Hey sweetie welcome home." Percy's mom called from another room.

"Hey mom, I want you to meet Nico." Percy looked over at Nico and smiled.

Nico smiled back and paused as he waited for Percy's mom to enter the living room. For some reason he automatically held his breath, Nico never felt comfortable around adults.

A woman around her late thirty entered the room; she had dark wavy brown hair spiraling down her back toward roughly around the middle of her back. She was wearing a long sleeve brown shirt with blue jeans and socks. Her eyes sparkled with gentleness and her smile seemed to brighten the room. Nico smiled to himself, Percy had his mother's gentle smile. "So you're Nico. Percy's been talking about you non-stop; it's Nice to meet you."

Nico blushed lightly, _'Percy's been talking about me?'_ He smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Are you two hungry", she asked.

Percy shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine."  
>Nico shook his head, "No thank you I'm okay." He yawned.<p>

She smiled at the two boys, "Nico has the right idea. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you too in the morning. Good night."

Nico yawned again, he blushed at his uncontrollable urges of yawning.

"Night" Percy and Nico sad simultaneously, Nico rubbed his eyes. Percy watched his mother enter her bedroom and shut her door; he shifted his gaze back at Nico, who was yawning again.

"Let me show you my bedroom", Percy lead Nico into a dimly lit room, he switched on the light.

Nico looked around the room, a twin sized bed covered in deep blue bed sheets and aquatic blue pillows; over in a corner of the room a small dresser sat, it had a mirror and was covered with trinkets Percy had collected over the years and throughout his adventures. Next to the bed, a small nightstand stood holding a small lamp and a picture of Percy, Grover, and Annabeth and a couple of other campers from Camp Half Blood. The nightstand also held Percy's cell phone charger and a small notebook. The cover was black and it looked old and worn at the cover; the pages looked yellowed and water stained.

Percy took a couple of steps into the room and remembered something; he turned back to Nico and strolled up to him. Nico blushed lightly as Percy approached him. Percy smiled at Nico and took Nico's backpack from, "let me help me with your bag, you are my guest after all", Percy chuckled.

"Ah-", Nico was caught completely off guard and let Percy take his bag. _'He didn't have to do that, we are only five feet from the bed and my backpack isn't heavy…Dork.' _Nico laughed at Percy's silliness.

"Um, can I use your bathroom", Nico asked.

"Yeah it's down the hallway to the right, it's the 2nd door."

Thanks", Nico left the room.

Percy smiled, _'Wow I can't believe Nico is actually here in my room. Wait-I need to stop obsessing over this; if Nico actually found out these feelings I have our friendship will be over for sure…Damit-' _

_RIIIINNNNG-RIINNNGGG-RIIINN-_

"Hello?" Percy quickly answered his ringing cell phone.

"Percy, it's me Annabeth, it's urgent."

"What is it?"

"Charon needs you back at Camp Half Blood sometime this week ; and he's asking if you've seen Nico. Nico ran away from his dad's and we just to make sure he's safe."

Percy's ears perked up, "Yeah I can be there sometime this week, do you know what could have made Nico run away? And do you know why Charon needs me back this week?"

"Well from what I heard, something important and major was stolen from Hades' house and we're going to need your help; and as for Nico I heard that he had a huge fight with his dad."

"Whoa, do you know what was stolen?"

"No, I still do not know what was stolen, but I heard it was major."

"Ah. I will keep an eye out for Nico. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Good night."

"Night", Percy hung up his phone and put it to charge. He looked out his bedroom; he had a frown etched onto his lips._ 'Nico…' _Percy brought himself back to this reality, brought himself over to his Television set in the corner of his bedroom, and switched on the T.V. and started to play video games, to release some building stress.

Not long after Percy started playing video games, Nico came back into the room, he found Percy in deep concentration. Nico smiled and took a seat next to Percy.

"Want to play?" Percy asked, he did not take his eyes off the screen.

Nico thought for a second, "I'll play when you finish."

At that moment Percy finished the game, he looked over at Nico and smiled, "finished."

"Nice timing."

Percy reached over in a drawer under the television stand to pull out a second controller. "Let's tag team."

Nico nodded and took the controller once Percy had finished setting it up. "What are we playing?"  
>"MW3, have you heard of it?"<p>

"I think. Is it a war game?"

"Yeah. You and I are on a team and we have to kill the other guys. Hey look out!" Percy lunged his character forward to block the opponents' attack and kill the enemy. Nico flinched, "uh. Thanks…um…hey lets go over here, I think I see a place where we can kill the other guys." Nico lead his character over to an abandoned house, Percy followed; he glanced over at Nico and saw he was having a little trouble using the controller.

He paused for a second and hit the pause button, "Nico."

"Yeah?" Nico was concentrating on his controller and did not even noticed that the game was on pause.

"Look." Percy scooted closer toward Nico and held his controller next to Nico's; "here is the jump button, here is the shoot button and here is…." Percy continued to explain the controller to Nico and showed him a couple of tricks on how to play the game. Once that was settled, Percy and Nico continued to play until they couldn't think clearly any more, this was around, 1:30 in the morning.

Nico yawned, Percy rubbed his eyes, trying to rub away the spots in front of his eyes. "Good idea, I'm so tired, my head's killing me." Percy took the game controller from Nico and turned off the television. Nico stretched and got up slowly, he headed for the door to head toward the living room.

"Hey where are you going?" Percy asked; he got up and chased after Nico.

"To go sleep on the couch in the living room", Nico opened the bedroom door.

Percy placed a hand over the door and blocked Nico from opening it any further. "You're my guest, please use my bed."

Nico blushed lightly, he turned away and tugged at the doorknob, "No I' m okay on the couch."

Percy let go of the door to grab Nico by the wrist, he began to pull Nico over to his bed. "No it's okay I insist! I want you to be comfortable Nico. I'll sleep on the couch."

Nico shook his head and tried to pull away.

"How about this, you use my bed for tonight and I sleep on the floor?"

"No that's even worse! You'll never get to sleep!" Nico pulled Percy toward him and pushed Percy onto his bed, "I'll use the floor. I'm use to the floor. Don't worry."

Nico was about to sit down when Percy grabbed Nico by the wrist and pulled him on the bed. "I have one last deal for you, we share the bed. So no one sleeps on the floor or couch. Is that okay?"

Nico thought for a second and nodded slowly. His cheeks were blazing with blush, luckily the room was so dimly lit that Percy couldn't see Nico's blush. "Yeah that's fine."

"I can't believe we actually agreed upon this", Nico huffed pulling the covers closer toward him.

Percy smiled, he was facing opposite of Nico, he had no problem showing off his big grin. "Well if we didn't agree on something, we might have to actually battle this out. And if we did that my mom wouldn't have been too pleased."

Nico brushed his elbow against Percy's side and pulled away quickly blushing crazily. "What- ever…G'night."

Percy smiled, "Night." Soon after, it faded to a frown_, 'I guess I need to tell Nico what Annabeth told me; I'll tell him in the morning.' _

They fell asleep quietly, facing back to back against each other. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My my look who we have here; it looks like Envy has returned to us. What kind of news do you bring to us Envy? Have you heard any news about the Fullmetal Alchemist?" A voice cooed from the darkness. Envy took a step forward and grinned, "it's nice to see you too Sloth."

The woman called Sloth took another step forward she was smiling softly. She had the face of a mother, kind, and gentle. Her eyes were a dark amethyst, her hair was long, and long, it spiraled down her back. A boy step out of the shadows, he also had long hair, except his was pure black, and he also had amethyst eyes, the shinned like marbles, except he was far from smiling. He had a calm expression upon his face. The young child was clinging onto the woman's dress. The woman who was called Sloth petted the young child's head softly to keep the child calm.

The one called Envy took a step closer to the mother and child figures, "all I've heard is the twerp and his brother and the girl are on the move once again. Now they are staying in a motel. They encountered the one of demigods that Kronos warned us about, the kid of Hades.

"Oh you mean Nico di Angelo, what happened between the four of them?"

"Nothing much, they just saw each other, no words were exchanged; and hopefully they never see each other ever again. But we'll take provisions for them not to meet."

"I'll let you handle that. You know what you are doing. Just keep a eye on the two, what did Kronos call them; Demigods?

"Yes those hybrid bastard children of the Greek gods. I'll make sure Fullmetal and his posy and the demigods don't come in contact with each other. On another subject has Lust come back yet with our prize?" Envy took a seat on a nearby crate, he crossed his legs and grinned at Sloth.

"I haven't heard from them yet. But I'm pretty sure Lust and Gluttony are on their way. And we will possess the souls of some of the evilest humans in history." Sloth chuckled and patted the child's head.

"And once we have the souls we can partner up with the one they call Kronos and make our hybrid Homunculus and kill every last human…" The child finally spoke, his voice grew with confidence; a cheesier cat grin took form upon his face as well.

"Exactly Wrath, and with Kronos help we'll get rid of those demigods in the process. So it's like killing two birds with one stone", Sloth smiled.

Footsteps echoed within the dimly lit room, before Wrath, Sloth, and Envy two more figures stepped forward. A beautiful woman with a elegant black dress appeared, she had a smaller man trailing along her, he was smiling with a hint of drool on the corner of his mouth. "We got the souls. It took forever to sneak into the palace of Hades, but we got what we needed. Has Kronos showed up yet?"

"Lust I'm hungry…" The smaller man wined, he tugged at the woman's dress with a look of disappointment.

"We'll feed you later Gluttony; right now we need to stay alert for the arrival of Kronos.

"That scary man", Gluttony asked shivering.

"Good evening." Another voice echoed out from the darkness. The group of homunculi turned toward the voice. From the shadows a boy around the age of twenty stepped out. His handsome features had a shadow casted upon them, giving him a menacing appearance. His bleached blond hair hung over his piercing icicle eyes, and his scar beamed under his left eye.

"So you're Kronos, the father of the Greek gods and you almost destroyed the world before? Nice to meet you, we acquired what you need to help us make a unstoppable weapon. What do we need to do first to make sure our plan to destroy all humanity and to create the ultimate super weapon succeeds?"

The young boy who they called Kronos smiled, his eyes beamed with dim light. "First we must destroy the children of the big three; the sons and daughters of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. With those demigods dead, we can easily kill the other demigods and then take out the gods one by one. Then we can destroy any one who stands in our way. Including those Alchemists, you told me about. Once the weapon is complete, all of humanity will be at our will. Before we can get down to business, may I have a word with the one you call 'Father'?"

Nico's eyes fluttered open as his breathing increase, "Crap…Not that dream again." Nico looked over to the window and closed his eyes again, trying to calm his mind; he was able to relax for about two minutes before he realized his position. Nico was in a small ball in the corner of the mattress, with Percy nearly totally on top of him. Nico could feel his cheeks catch fire, '_oh no Percy's on top of me! Oh gods, please don't wake up Percy!' _Nico tried to pull himself out from under Percy, but was caught by Percy. Percy, who was still in deep sleep, wrapped one arm around Nico's shoulders and sighed contently, Nico silently screamed; he clutched his fits and killed the feeling of throwing Percy off him and across the room.

'_Ok, think, how can I get him to let go of me?' _Nico searched his brain and smiled when he thought of a solution for his dilemma. Nico slowly reached over to Percy's face and lightly traced his fingers over Percy's nose. _'Tickle tickle, roll over Percy!'_

Percy sniffled and swatted Nico's hand away from his nose. He mumbled a little within his sleep and pulled Nico closer toward him.

'_Crap…he probably thinks I'm Annabeth or someone else, this would be very awkward and embarrassing if he woke up and found us in this position. I wonder if I can wiggle me way free.' _Nico took a deep breath and began to slowly pull away from Percy, "crap-crap-crap-crap!" Nico pulled away from Percy and rolled off the bed to land on the floor with a loud THUD. He groaned in pain, _'Well at least he didn't wake up and he didn't suspect a thing.'_ Nico sighed contently and rolled over on the floor. _'I'll sleep here until the morning. If Percy asks…I'll just say I fell off.' _Nico closed his eyes and smiled softly, _'Damit he gives good hugs…even if they're not indented for me and he's asleep.'_

~End of Chapter 4~


End file.
